


Blind Date

by DaniProblemChild



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Queen of the Damned (2002), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Blind Date, David tryna be matchmaker, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniProblemChild/pseuds/DaniProblemChild
Summary: David sets up a blind date.





	Blind Date

"Ah! Don't scare me like that Lestat!" David Talbot collapsed into his chair from being surprised by Lestat being in his office without his knowledge. 

"Did I scare you?" Lestat grinned mischievously while David hesitated to speak, nervously running his hands across his desk.

"Hmm no? Not really. Just take it easy around my heart since I'm not as young as I used to be." David replied sheepishly.

"Well I can still give you the dark gi-" Lestat started but David interrupted him. 

"No thanks, I'm not interested still, besides why are you here on such a boring Friday night as this?" David compulsively tidied his desk.

"I thought I'd see what I could do around here since you are fun to sneak up on. Though it is a shame to be spending a night like this by yourself and behind a desk." Lestat raised the corner of his mouth in amusement. 

"Ahem, I happen to like my job." David peered intently at Lestat through his bifocals. "Since you have time to kill it seems... I think I'll arrange a blind date for you." 

"Huh?" Lestat widened his eyes. 

"Should I not? It's boring to be hanging out with an old man like myself." David took his glasses off and scratched his head. 

"Do what you like." Lestat shrugged and David made a phone call.

 

An hour later Lestat was making his way through a small crowd in his favorite restaurant hangout when he overheard a voice that sounded like something he'd heard in the past. 

"I'm good until my date arrives." Lestat watched a waiter walk away from a table before his eyes settled on someone that was so familiar and beautiful to him that he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Louis..." He murmured to himself. 'how did David know about Louis?' Lestat wondered to himself, than he remembered Jessie had mentioned that she had met him and probably got him acquainted with David, anyway he was going to approach Louis. 

 

Though this date had nowhere to go but to hell in his mind. 

"Well, no matter if it's a hundred years or a few years since I've seen you, you're still as beautiful as ever." 'And probably harder to get along with' Lestat added silently.

Louis looked at him for a long moment with an appraising look that showed through green eyes that always seem to make him want to fidget while his pulse had a habit of speeding up.

Louis's mumbled response much to Lestat's surprise was, "Let's go before they make us buy dinner." Louis took his hand and led a dumbfounded Lestat out of the restaurant.


End file.
